Novilunio
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Secuela de "El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson". Deben pasar muchas cosas oscuras para que el final sea de luz, y Lisbeth lo sabe bien. La mortal que se convierte en diosa. Canciones Centrales: Please Don't Go - Barcelona. My Sacrifice - Creed.
1. Día 1

_¡Bueeeeenas! =P ¡Que placer escribirles de nuevo chicas! Admito que esperé hasta ver Thor: The Dark World para publicar finalmente la continuación de __**El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson**__. Quería asegurarme de que lo que había escrito estuviese acorde a lo que ocurre en la película. Mis ganas de serle fiel a Marvel y yo… xD Y que bueno que lo hice (¡Uff!)_

_**¡SPOILERS! Si no han visto la película, es mejor que no lean todavía.**_

_Dos cambios importantes:_

_**Primero: **__escribiré en primera persona (valga la redundancia), basada en los pensamientos de Lisbeth. Ella y yo hicimos "click" (si vieron "Hotel Transilvania", entenderán de que hablo xD) así que tomé la decisión de escribir de esta forma para expresar mejor las emociones de Lis._

_**Segundo:**__ ¿Recuerdan que en __**El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson**__ transcurren solo tres meses y medio desde la destrucción de NY hasta que Lisbeth despierta de su estado de coma? En realidad, mientras ella se recuperaba, se cumplió el año y es entonces cuando Loki abandonó su poderío en Asgard solo para rescatar a Lis; después continúa la secuencia de la trama. En total, pasó un año. Marvel y yo de nuevo…_

_Créanme que cuando escribí los capítulos en el cuaderno, tenía una sonrisa estúpida pegada a mis labios. ¡Creo que les encantará más __**Novilunio**__ que __**El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson**__! Por lo menos a mí me gusta =D Lo sé, estoy "loka"… Quizá __**El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson**__ les guste porque es el comienzo oficial de algo inmortal. Pero esta secuela estará cargada de muchas emociones y situaciones bastante fuertes._

_**Song:**__ El mar… Enserio, suena ridículo, pero sí, me inspiró bastante. Escribí mientras estaba en Margarita (ES DECIR QUE HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO DESDE AGOSTO, ¡OK!)_

_Perdónenme la MEGA introducción. Es que tenía mucho tiempo sin escribirles *_*_

_¡Espero les guste esta gran continuación!_

**Día 1**

Tenía que mantenerme quieta. Pero no podía, así como no podía hablar. Me sentía incómoda, quería volver a la habitación donde tenían el cuerpo de mi esposo: Loki.

Solo habían pasado horas desde que mi Loki había perecido en mis brazos, y que me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Un retorcijón afirmó el hecho.

Acaricié mi vientre y me sorprendí al sentir una hinchazón pequeña pero dura. Hice formas abstractas sobre ella y el pequeño bebito seguía mis movimientos. No pude evitar sonreír. Le gustaba. ¿Cómo no pude sentir el bultito antes?

—Lisbeth, no puedes moverte. Es la quinta vez que te lo digo —dijo un Tony Stark algo estresado, y con razón, ya que no había colaboración alguna de mi parte.

Intenté obedecerle una vez más. Coloqué las manos a los lados y cerré los ojos. El críotubo donde estaba no era muy espacioso precisamente, era como en una película sobre Aliens que vi una vez… ¿Prometeo? Sí, el artefacto era idéntico.

Tony analizaba mi cuerpo porque lucía un embarazo de un mes y medio, casi dos y, aunque no fuera Einstein en matemática y menos una ignorante en el tema de la maternidad (al menos sabía lo básico), estaba muy clara de que en tres días mi embarazo no podía estar _tan avanzado_.

Recordé la historia de Edward y Bella (esos "vampiros" que parecían diamantes a veces) y temblé. Jamás me llamó mucho la atención la saga, pero a Tyra sí, por eso tuve que tragarme las cuatro películas y sabía lo suficiente de esos vampiros como para aterrarme.

Mi bebé no me lastimaría de esa forma…

¿Cierto?

Claro, mi esposo lucía como alguien normal pero era un gigante de hielo en su interior. Eso implicaba sus genes…

Thor, apenas colocamos a Loki en un lugar seguro, decidió hacer una visita rápida a Asgard para preparar mi llegada y averiguar sobre el embarazo de una gigante de hielo… En este caso, de una humana que esperaba un bebé de un asgardiano por fuera pero Jotun por dentro._ ¿Qué mejor que la biblioteca de mi padre? _Me dijo Thor antes de partir.

La cosa no estaba fácil para mí en ningún aspecto.

Thor temía por mi futura condición. Se estaba portado como todo un caballero y lo apreciaba de verdad. Aunque su temor me lo contagiaba y me ponía también nerviosa. Además, me quedaban 19 días para recuperar las almas de mi esposo para tenerlo de vuelta, de lo contrario tendría que enterrarlo y no ver sus ojos verdes ni su sonrisa juguetona nunca más.

**19 días.**

Natasha Romanoff repentinamente dejó de mirarme con hostilidad. No era santa de su devoción pero tampoco quería matarme, o eso creía yo.

**19 días.**

Clint Barton se sentía algo incómodo a mi lado, aún así, ya no sujetaba su arco constantemente: ya lo dejaba colgado en su espalda.

**19 días.**

El doctor Bruce Banner me hizo unas preguntas con respecto al momento en el que Loki y yo tuvimos relaciones. No contesté porque no podía hablar y porque definitivamente no quería explicar TODO lo que hicimos. Indicó, aún recalcando que no era _ese tipo de doctor_, que creía que yo misma estaba bloqueando mi voz, como respuesta al estrés post-traumático que estaba sufriendo.

**19 días.**

—Lisbeth, estás jadeando. Respira hondo.

Obedecí a medias. Estaba a punto de llorar. Golpeé el vidrio desesperada. ¡Quería salir y el frío me estaba volviendo loca! Sentí una incomodidad en mi vientre, como si se hubiese vuelto más pesado y quisiera atravesarme la espalda. Contuve un gemido y golpeé con más fuerza.

— ¡Lis, cálmate! ¡Ya, puedes salir!

Apenas se abrió el artefacto, lo manipulé para que se apresurara en dejarme en libertad, salí de la habitación trastabillando. Me obligué a mantener un paso constante para no caerme.

No podía hacerlo. No podía perderle a él también… o a ella.

Ese bebito que se movía de vez en cuando para hacerse notar era lo que me aferraba a la cordura y a la vida. De lo contrario, estaría tiesa junto con Loki.

No sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, solo sabía que parecía un hospital. Todo era blanco, idéntico a mi antigua celda en la base aérea de SHIELD.

Me pegué a la pared junto a la puerta de mi habitación al cerrarla y fijé mi mirada en el gemelo del críotubo en el que estuve segundos atrás. Eran iguales solo que ese tenía una especie de agujeros para colocar las piedras Norn una vez estuviesen en mi poder.

Loki.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y controlé los escalofríos que me dieron al ver el inmaculado rostro de mi esposo, sin expresión…

**Él no estaba aquí.**

Podía ver su cuerpo, tocarlo, besarlo.

Pero _él_ no estaba aquí.

Toqué el vidrio del críotubo y empecé a llorar. Me senté después de un rato y seguí acariciando el vidrio una y otra vez. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Pudieron pasar segundos, horas, años… pero el dolor seguía latente y cobraba más fuerza en cuanto más le miraba.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de repente pero no volteé para ver quién era.

—Lisbeth, ¿puedo pasar? —la gruesa voz de Thor tampoco me asustó. Aunque me alegré internamente de que estuviera de vuelta tan pronto.

Le miré por encima del hombro y asentí en respuesta. Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado, miró a Loki un minuto eterno y finalmente habló.

—Averigüé sobre qué hacer contigo. Lo que viene no será fácil —lo sabía, gracias por habérmelo recordado —. El bebé necesitará estar frío durante su gestación, es cosa de Jotuns. Por eso tendrás que estar en ambientes fríos, beber y comer cosas frías —ya había entendido lo de _frío_ —. Para que el bebé no… ehm… se incomode y se enoje…

Le miré con una ceja alzada y él suspiró sonriendo un poco.

—Es increíble el parecido que tienen —dijo palpando el vidrio y mirando a Loki —. Intentará conseguir un ambiente frío con desesperación y eso puede significarte un gran dolor incluso la muerte.

Intenté no dar un salto. Me aferré a la silla y carraspeé la garganta. Es por eso que todo estaba tan frío…

—También intentará ponerte fría para que se sienta a gusto.

Asentí con un movimiento casi robótico.

—Te preguntarás porqué el bebé es tan activo —ladeé la cabeza —. La gestación de los Jotuns es corta, de una semana, y los bebés se mueven casi desde el primer momento en el que… son engendrados. Es increíble lo rápido que actúa para lo enormemente grandes que son. Aunque creo que tu gestación no será tan rápida porque la de los humanos dura nueve meses. Quizá dure un mes o menos, no se sabe. Eres el primer caso de humana embarazada de gigante de hielo.

Parpadeé atónita. Entonces debía haber una sobrepoblación en Jotünheim. Y no sabía tampoco si sentirme alagada por el hecho de que _**nadie sabía que me iba a pasar exactamente**_.

Es decir que tendría más o menos el embarazo de una zarigüeya… Hmmm…

—Menos mal que el cortejo es tan complicado, de lo contrario habrían millones de millones de Jotuns.

¿Me leía la mente o qué?

—Envié a unos soldados a buscar a Amora La Encantadora para que hables con ella… bueno, de seguro encontrarás la forma para contarle lo que ha pasado. Supongo que sabes quién es.

Negué con la cabeza y la recosté del vidrio mientras miraba el rostro de Loki.

—Amora fue, en una época, muy respetada en Asgard. Es una gran hechicera y ayudó mucho a mi padre en momentos de crisis. Pero después nos traicionó y se convirtió no más que en una perversa bruja. Loki nunca quiso nada con ella pero sí de ella —mi mirada le hizo soltar una risotada —. No en ese sentido… creo yo. Asuntos de magia y cosas así, ambos comparten ese gustar. Amora le debe varios favores, o eso tengo entendido. Es por eso que Loki te dijo que fueras con ella para salvarle. Ya todo está listo para partir a Asgard, Lisbeth. Nos vamos cuando así lo desees.

Le miré con tristeza. Él colocó su enorme mano en mi hombro.

—Él vendrá con nosotros. Dejaremos el críotubo en el palacio —miró a Loki de nuevo. Tres sentimientos se reflejaron en su rostro: ira, decepción, tristeza —. Pensé que había muerto… Se deshizo de _Allfather_, después de la batalla contra Malekith. Él había tomado el trono, se hizo pasar por Odín. Lo dejó para…

Bajé la mirada y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Dejó el trono, su gran sueño…_ por mí._

Thor endureció el rostro de repente, como si algo le hubiese molestado enormemente.

—A pesar de que vayas a hacer lo imposible por él… Nada le salvará de lo que se le viene encima por lo que hizo.

Le miré consternada. Articulé _¿Matarle?_ Su expresión me creó un gran pánico.

Respiré hondo, coloqué mis manos en las enormes de Thor. Me miró con frialdad. Me armé de paciencia para que pudiera articular y gesticular bien lo que _tenía _que decirle:

_Sé que Loki ha cometido actos espantosos. Pero Thor, mi niño merece tener a su padre… Aunque esté encerrado, pero al menos estará vivo. No lo hagas por él si es lo que te retiene de tomar la más sabia decisión, no lo hagas ni siquiera por mí: Hazlo por él._

Coloqué su mano en mi vientre y como si el bebé estuviese al tanto de lo que hablábamos, dio una patadita amistosa. Thor respiró hondo y gruñó entre dientes.

—No estoy seguro de qué hacer aún, Lis. Pero no contarás conmigo en este viaje. Asgard está hecha pedazos y debo arreglar lo que hizo Malekith e intentó hacer Loki en su corta estancia en el trono.

Me sentí un poco mejor ya que sus ojos no estaban tan fríos. Le sonreí a medias.

Después, al recordar lo de que dejará el críotubo de Loki en el palacio, entorné los ojos. ¿No que tenían a Loki encerrado en Asgard mientras yo también lo estaba aunque en SHIELD? ¿No que le odiaban? Ahora que estaba indefenso… ¡NO!

—Lis, estás temblando. Debes relajarte, si te calientas… —contuve un grito al sentir que el bebé dio un movimiento brusco. Estaba debajo de mi costilla. Sentí que me estaba congelando. Palmeé allí para que se regresara a su lugar; Thor colocó su mano junto a la mía y unos segundos después, el bebé dejó de estrujarme los huesos. Volví a respirar —. Creo que será peor de lo que supuse…

Traté de controlar mi respiración y acaricié mi bultito.

_No lastimes a mami, pequeño. Un poquito de calor no te hará daño._

—Según los libros, es posible que el bebé nazca azul, así que no te asustes en el momento del parto. Quizá se torne pálido como ustedes o… —Thor hizo una mueca y yo suspiré. Le querré aún si nace verde —. No debes hacer cosas bruscas por al menos tres días, es peligroso, el bebé intenta adaptarse a tu cuerpo. Con el pasar de los días ya no estará tan sensible, aunque no debes descuidarte.

Asentí y acaricié mi costilla. Sentí un ligero toquecito en mi bultito y sonreí un poco.

_Sé que no es tu intención herirme, cariño. Te perdono._

—Encontré a Fenrir, o más bien él me encontró a mí. Viene a protegerles.

Asentí ensanchando la sonrisa. ¡Mi lobo fiel! Miré la puerta con ánimo. Thor se rió entre dientes.

—Se quedó en Asgard, Lis. Cuando lleguemos, le avisaré de tu llegada para que le veas. Pero primero, algunos quieren despedirse de ti antes de que te vayas.

Eso me tomó desprevenida. ¿Despedirse? ¿Quiénes?

Natasha Romanoff apareció al abrirse la puerta justo cuando Thor dejó de hablar. Él se levantó, me hizo un gesto amistoso y se marchó. Y yo ansiando que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Tragué fuerte. No había estado sola con Romanoff desde… _la tortura_…

—Thor nos contó todo. Lamento tu futuro dolor —alcé una ceja —. También lamento el dolor que te causé. No me había puesto en tu lugar y ahora que lo hago… me duele. Tampoco es que quiera mucho a tu marido, pero espero que críes bien a tu hijo, la herencia es una cosa seria. Eres fuerte, demuéstralo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente con un Steve Rogers que jadeaba. Tony apareció después.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Steve, mirándome con los ojos desorbitados. Podía querer mucho a su mujer pero desconfiaba de ella cuando se trataba de mí. Le asentí con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Tony no me creyó mucho.

—Te traje esta ropa… asgardiana. Además, te ayudará a estar fría —dijo Romanoff acercándose a mí con vacilación. Asentí para que perdiera el temor.

Así que Thor se dispuso a hablar con ellos primero…

Observé la ropa con cierta admiración. La tela era tan suave, resistente y en efecto fría. Parecía una especie de toga de color negro con enredaderas verdes y decoraciones doradas. Quería tener un poco de Loki, al menos los colores eran algo…

¡Pero sí que tenía! Miré la palma de mi mano y pude observar con una sonrisa mi estrella de nieve tatuada.

—La toga está apta para tu acelerado aumento de peso. No habrá problema con la pancita —sonrió Natasha a medias.

—Gracias —articulé. Por fortuna miraba mi rostro. Asintió como si fuese una reverencia.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. De verdad —sus ojos no lucían tan fríos, a pesar de la baja temperatura. Que horrible, y pensar que era solo el comienzo…

Natasha palmeó mi hombro, observó mi abdomen y salió como un torbellino de la habitación.

—Clint y Bruce lamentan no poder estar aquí. SHIELD les necesita —dijo el Capi dando un paso hacia mí. No me creí mucho eso de que Barton "lamentaba" no poder despedirse de mí, pero Natasha había cambiado su trato conmigo, ¿por qué Clint no? Tony estaba pegado a una esquina, jugando con sus dedos.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Se tomó la molestia de venir solo para enviar excusas…?

—Empero, es menester que le diga que siempre podrá contar con mi ayuda, si regresa a la Tierra alguna vez. Salvó vidas en Londres… y en Nueva York —el Capitán de viejas palabras había vuelto.

Le sonreí con amabilidad. Él era, quizá de todos, el más noble. Steve se agachó frente a mí y me abrazó unos segundos.

—No pierda la fe, Lis —sonrió.

Vaya, la pronta venida de mi bebé puso nostálgicos a todos.

Cuando se fue, la estatua viviente en la que se había convertido Tony se movió finalmente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Di un gran suspiro y sonreí con incredulidad. Bien por mi bebé que de vez en cuando me daba pataditas, mal porque mi bebé me necesitaba fría, mal porque mi esposo estaba tieso como una paleta de helado de manzana verde. Mal porque si fallaba, mi bebé no tendría a su padre… ni a su madre…

—Finalmente vas a sentirte como una verdadera Laufeyson: fría —en vez de molestarme, sus palabras me hirieron… extrañamente. Ya estaba empezando a sufrir los cambios de humor… —. Lo-lo siento, Lisbeth es que… aún no puedo creer que te hayas hecho mujer de ese psicópata.

Volví a suspirar y miré mis manos.

—Hice esto para ti, es… un brazalete que te servirá de contacto con cualquier vengador, aún si estás en Asgard… creo; es la primera generación —no pude evitar soltar unas risitas mudas —. No estás sola.

Le miré con lágrimas en los ojos. Claro que no lo estaba… mi bebé estaba muy presente. Los ojos de Tony brillaban de una forma extraña. Él se acercó a mí dando fuertes pisadas, se agachó y me abrazó.

Rompí a llorar en su pecho.

Tenía tiempo sin sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearme con verdadera dulzura, sin rencor. Me pareció escuchar que Tony respingó pero no quise demostrarle que había notado su momento de debilidad.

—Que horrible es odiar y amar a alguien —dijo apretando los dientes. Me alejé para mirarle a la cara, pero la bajé al sentirme mal al ver su torturada expresión —. No a ti. A tu bebé —le miré de nuevo, pero sorprendida —. Le odio porque es egoísta, te hace daño y porque es fruto de _él_, y le amo porque es tuyo, es parte de ti. Solo espero que no mueras por ese feto y _él_ viva —dijo señalando el críotubo y mirando mi vientre —. Porque no responderé, Lisbeth, así tu fantasma me aceche eternamente.

Le miré aterrada. ¿Cómo podía querer matar a mi niño? Claro que si la situación se complicaba daría mi vida para que el bebé viviese, pero con Loki, de lo contrario sacaría fuerzas de donde sea para sobrevivir y cuidarle.

—No estás sola —repitió después de carraspear la garganta. Me deshice del abrazo, aunque Tony me besó en la frente con dulzura —. Solo no te mueras, ¿sí?

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. Él acarició mi rostro con desespero. Le sonreí un poco aunque en el fondo quería darle un bofetón. Sus ojos brillaron más. Me colocó el brazalete de metal con los colores característicos de su traje y casi se fundió a mi brazo.

—Es sencillo de usar: tocas este botón azul, nombras al vengador que quieras y podrás comunicarte. Si necesitas ayuda, oprime el botón negro con rojo y te llevará a la Tierra, a un lugar seguro. El brazalete me enviará una señal e iré por ti. Es a prueba de agua, por cierto.

Asentí por enésima vez y riéndome entre dientes. Sentía la cabeza como las muñequitas hawaianas que no dejan de mover su faldita.

—Saldré un rato para que te vistas. Thor y yo estaremos esperándote.

Me levanté y acaricié la ropa que me dio Natasha. Tony besó mi coronilla y salió.

Me acerqué a un enorme espejo en la habitación y me desvestí. Me observé casi desnuda con lágrimas en los ojos. Miré mi bultito con una sonrisa y le acaricié.

_Te voy a cuidar mucho. Ya te quiero. ¿Puedes hablarme? ¿Puedes entender lo que pienso? Tu padre puede… podía… bueno, ehm… no sé si eres niño o niña. De todas formas te quiero._

Me sentí tan helada de repente que ni pude respirar por varios segundos. Cuando exhalé, observé sorprendida el humito blanco, típico en invierno. Pero estábamos en medio otoño… o casi en invierno de hecho.

Me coloqué el vestido y me sentí fría al instante. Empecé a temblar pero respiré hondo. Tenía que acostumbrarme o mi bebé me "pondría fría" por las malas.

El bebito tenía el carácter de su padre.

Miré el críotubo de cristal y sonreí a medias. El vestido me quedaba gigante de mangas, quizá era la idea, pero se ceñía a mi figura. Aún no sobresalía el bultito.

_Ya lo harás._ Pensé sonriendo un poco.

Quise salir para avisar a Thor y a Tony (con señas al menos) que estaba lista para partir a la "ciudad de los dioses", como dijo mi esposo en una ocasión, pero ellos ya estaban allí y entendieron mi gesto.

Ambos sonrieron al verme. Es que no me quedaba tan mal… parecía un kimono. Entraron en la habitación y se regresaron con el críotubo flotante de Loki. Suspiré y avancé con lentitud para poder acariciar el cristal.

¡Cómo quería que se despertara, rompiera el cristal y me besara!

Pero necesitaba sus almas para ello. Y las iba a encontrar, reviviría y le suplicaría que me hiciera suya…

OK. No me esperaba eso… Sí, sí quería hacer el amor con él, quería que gimiera como la última vez, que me besara por todas partes. Ser suya y él mío.

Tensé las manos al recordar esas sensaciones tan vivas.

¿Era normal el sentirme urgida por… _eso_?

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Thor al ver mi repentino cambio. Asentí sonriendo aunque de seguro Tony notó mi rubor porque puso los ojos en blanco.

Ahí si no me congelaba el bebé, ¿eh? Le gustaba ese "calorcillo especial". Sí cariño, así me hacía sentir tu padre cada vez que me tocaba.

Lo siguiente que hicimos, fue dirigirnos a una especie de sótano en donde se encontraba grabado en el suelo un símbolo celta o algo parecido. Thor se situó en el medio y me indicó con la mano que le acompañara. El críotubo me seguía con cada paso que daba. Una vez junto al grandote rubio, Tony se despidió con la mano y luego se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Lisbeth, recuerda —dijo de repente Tony con una expresión fría —… lo que te dije antes, lo cumpliré.

Empecé a temblar y el bebé se retorció dentro de mí. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Quién no?

El techo comenzó a abrirse y pude ver que era de noche cuando la luna nos iluminó un poco.

— ¡Heimdall abre el Bifrost! —exclamó Thor con fuerza. La inscripción celta comenzó a brillar y me aferré al brazo de Thor por instinto. Éste se rió entre dientes —. No temas, Lisbeth. Todo estará bien si te sujetas bien… —obedecí su condición sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con el otro brazo acerqué más el críotubo a mí y solo miré el reflejo del rostro de Loki mientras la intensa luz se cernía sobre nosotros. Mi bebé comenzó a incomodarse por el calor y apreté el brazo de Thor por el dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Sentía que en una de las patadas iba a atravesarme, lo juro.

Pero entonces comenzamos a movernos muy rápido y arriba, ¡arriba! Thor me cubrió con su cuerpo y solté un grito mudo cuando el bebé se colocó debajo de mi costilla de nuevo.

¡Le encantaba estar ahí por lo visto!

Ya no era solo una simple luz. Era como si estuviésemos volando dentro de un arcoíris de múltiples colores. Cientos y cientos de colores nos rodeaban y me parecía ver estrellas y otros planetas. Quizá el dolor me estaba haciendo ver cosas extrañas…

Segundos después, el movimiento desapareció y la luz multicolor también. Caí al suelo pero Thor inmediatamente se agachó y me ayudó a levantarme.

Estábamos en una esfera dorada enorme. Un hombre alto con un casco extraño (y dorado), sostenía una especie de espada (dorada… ¿Qué no sabían que habían otros colores?). También se encontraban tres hombres y una mujer. Todos con armaduras.

—Lady Sif. Mis queridos guerreros —Thor se inclinó ante los cuatro. Lo imité a medias ya que estaba asimilando el dolor.

Saludé con la mano lentamente. Esa vez, el bebé sí que me lastimó.

—Debe estar cansada por el viaje y abrumada por el notable cambio —dijo Thor ladeando la cabeza —. Recuerden que ella está en condiciones más delicadas.

Asentí lentamente. Miré a la mujer de expresión felina y a sus compañeros. Me miraban con odio. ¿Cómo podían odiarme? Apenas sabían de mi existencia y me odiaban. ¿Por qué…? Ah, claro. Porque era le versión femenina de Loki.

Recordé entonces la historia de Loki y un sueño borroso en el que cuatro niños (incluido un muy pequeño Thor) bastante parecidos a esos guerreros, amedrentaban a mi joven marido. Tensé la mandíbula y di un paso hacia el críotubo.

La mujer de rostro felino dio un paso hacia mí. No pudo dar otro ya que Thor se interpuso entre nosotras en menos de un segundo.

— ¡Thor! —gruñó la mujer, con el tono de voz que supuse que tendría: frío y fiero.

— ¡Sif! —Exclamó él a la vez —. Lo prometiste…

La guerrera me miró torturada y luego soltó un gruñido fuerte.

—Jamás pensé que el parecido sería tan obvio. ¡Es _él_! ¿No lo ves? ¡Te sigue engañando, Thor!

—Veo muy bien, _Lady Sif_. Veo a una mujer que ha perdido a su esposo y espera un hijo de él. Loki está allí —dijo señalando el críotubo con un movimiento de su cabeza —. Velo tu misma si así deseas. Y recuerda que no permitiré que lastimes a Lis. ¿Está claro?

Esas palabras fueron suficientes por el momento para callar a Sif con respecto a mí, pero con Loki...

Dio un salto, esquivando a Thor pero enfrentándose conmigo y sacando una enorme espada que se extendió como una lanza. Me coloqué frente al críotubo, me encorvé y le gruñí. Mi telequinesis había vuelto. Logré detenerle creando una onda invisible de poder. Thor la sujetó por el brazo y me miró preocupado.

El bebé no me incomodó. Sabía bien el porqué de mi cambio repentino de temperatura. Seguía cada movimiento de la guerrera quien había dejado de verme para observar a Thor con desprecio. Se zafó de Thor, le hizo una seña a sus guerreros y se marcharon con prisa, no antes de dedicarme una mirada despectiva cada uno.

—No se repetirá de nuevo, Lis —prometió Thor. Le miré con las cejas alzadas.

A partir de entonces tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto…

Me acaricié el vientre y sentí una patadita amistosa, ya que no me dolió en absoluto.

Unos soldados nos trajeron unos caballos y cabalgamos por un puente de arcoíris muy resistente. Mientras avanzábamos por allí, observé impresionada lo hermoso que era Asgard. Mi sueño había sido perfecto. El mar, las montañas en el fondo, el enorme palacio en forma triangular. Ya comprendía el empeño de mi esposo por ser el rey de ese maravilloso lugar.

Pasamos por unas callejuelas antes de entrar oficialmente al palacio, y fue algo incómodo. Los ciudadanos me miraban sorprendidos y con odio por instantes. Creo que me confundían con Loki ya que al pasar los segundos, su expresión cambiaba al de curiosidad y algo de repulsión… Bueno…

Bajamos de los caballos al llegar a una especie de establo. Caminamos por largos pasillos dorados y luego Thor me dirigió hasta una habitación en la que me recibieron unas mujeres con rostro inexpresivo. Tragué fuerte. Bonita bienvenida.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Fuegos artificiales y otras cosas pomposas? Era la esposa del _ex_ príncipe de Asgard, el que todos odiaban. Tenía que acostumbrarme y _ellos_ tenían que acostumbrarse a mí.

Me indicaron que me acostara en una roca enorme y rectangular. Al mi piel hacer contacto con la roca lisa, ésta se iluminó. Sonreí. Jamás pensé que Asgard fuese tan avanzada, mucho menos viendo con anterioridad el estilo de vestir de Loki y Thor. Al acostarme, un holograma hecho con una especie de escarcha dorada imitó mi cuerpo.

Ahora sí que estaba impresionada.

Thor se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho con preocupación. El holograma comenzó a detallar más la estructura de mi cuerpo. Inhalé y exhalé. La figura imitó por completo mi movimiento. Alcé la mano, intentando tocar _mi_ holograma y la mujer que aparentaba ser la jefa me manoteó. Fruncí el ceño y ésta suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es igual que la otra… Solo espero que no nos ataque con energía también…

Thor le fulminó con la mirada, aunque bufó con una sonrisa nostálgica. Él, al ver mi expresión confusa, me aclaró.

—Jane Foster fue tratada aquí hace unos meses.

Jane Foster… ¡Oh…!

Asentí y fijé mi mirada en el holograma de nuevo. En mi área abdominal, había un bulto oscuro.

—Él bebé no puede ser visto. La placenta es muy gruesa.

Ahora era yo la que sonreía con nostalgia. Acaricié mi bultito; en el holograma se marcaron mis dedos. Entonces: una manito chocó contra mis dedos. Lo vi y lo sentí.

Contuve el aliento. Ese fue el último sonido que se escuchó en la habitación. Mi respiración estaba muda como mi garganta. Moví el dedo y la manito siguió el calorcillo proveniente de mi extremidad.

Si Loki me había tornado más sensible, el bebé me había quebrado por completo.

Tragué fuerte para bajar ese incómodo nudo en la garganta.

_Te quiero_.

No me importó que no me pudiera escuchar, que nadie pudiera hacerlo. Ese momento era solo entre mi bebé y yo… Y también de Loki si estuviese allí…

Quité la mano enseguida y uno de los hologramas comenzó a titilar.

—La actividad cerebral y los latidos del corazón han aumentado —anunció la jefa de las mujeres y éstas comenzaron a mover hologramas por doquier, con preocupación.

Traté de controlarme pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Acostada, el dolor me hizo curvarme hacia afuera, apoyando codos y cabeza de la roca. Me costaba respirar por el frío en mi garganta, pulmones, en todas partes.

Thor sujetó mi cabeza cerca de la nuca y trató de sentarme. Pero el dolor no me lo permitió.

— ¡No! ¡Le romperá la columna vertebral! —exclamó una de las mujeres.

Thor me soltó en seguida. Maldije en mi fuero interno por el dolor adicional que me causó el choque de mi cabeza contra la roca. El bebé estaba empeñado en atravesarme la piel. Intenté calmar mi llanto, acaricié mi vientre lo más tierno que la situación me permitía hacer. Luego sentí como si el bebé estuviese de pie y apoyándose de mi columna.

Los hologramas me parecía manchas doradas y un pitido incesante me martillaba la cabeza. Entonces, sentí que mi abdomen se congeló y el bebé se inmutó dentro de mí. Caí de seco en la roca y lo siguiente que vi fue el rostro consternado de Thor.

— ¡Lisbeth!

Poco a poco recobré el aire y traté de buscar a mi salvadora, pero todas las mujeres observaban a la puerta. Se había ido.

Palmeé preocupada mi vientre en busca de alguna señal de vida de mi bebé. Un toquecito fue lo que recibí. Volví a respirar con tranquilidad.

Después de un rato, intenté explicarles que quería dormir haciendo gestos con las manos. Thor me sostuvo del brazo todo el trayecto hasta mi nueva habitación.

Me dieron ganas de llorar a medio camino. Respiraba pausadamente para controlar el llanto que se me estaba acumulando en garganta, nariz y ojos. No me fijé demasiado en los detalles del castillo, solo que brillaba demasiado. El pasillo era interminable.

Thor me explicó dónde se hallaban las cosas que necesitaría aunque después me aclaró que para lo que sea, las dos sirvientas que nos recibieron en la gran habitación, me servirían.

Mi expresión, después del pequeño sermón, fue suficiente para que, tanto Thor como las sirvientas, entendieran que quería estar sola.

—Te veré luego, Lis —prometió Thor acariciando mi brazo un instante y besando mi coronilla.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, el llanto se liberó de su prisión y caí de rodillas al suelo. Al parecer, el bebé me permitía respirar "con tranquilidad" mientras lloraba, a pesar de que 10.00 que mi temperatura había aumentado.

Aún cuando tenía a Thor de aliado, que me extrañaba ya que era la mujer del asesino de su padre (y también del chico que una vez fue su hermano)… Yo solo quería a Loki a mi lado. Que me acunara en sus brazos y acariciara mi brazo, que me cantara una nana asgardiana como hizo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

No recuerdo bien en qué momento me acosté en la cama para seguir llorando. Solo sé que en una ocasión en la que al parecer mis lagrimales estaban esforzándose por "sacar más agua del pozo", me dormí.

Nieve. Árboles desnudos, arropados de copos blancos. Calidez. Un pecho pálido y lampiño. Par de esmeraldas por ojos. El beso de unos labios rojos y finos.

Loki. Mi esposo. _Mío._

* * *

¡Bueno chicas! Intentaré actualizar cada semana. El colegio me quiere matar, y las clases de guitarra, y el propedeutico, y el curso de inglés... y aaaaaaayyy!

Como dije al principio, menos mal que esperé a TTDW porque iba a cometer unas burradas xD

¡Hey, SashaRashaD! ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también! =P =D Y fue un placer responderte =D

¡Y para todas ustedes también, chicas! Sus reviews me alentaron para continuar esta historia y pondré lo mejor de mi para que sea un éxito =D

Quizá les pareció un poquito lento este capítulo, pero más adelante los caps se pondrán más intensos =D

¡Y... Espero les haya gustado! =D Déjenmelo saber, no sean malucas xD


	2. Día 3

_Me atrasé solo dos días… ¡Discúlpenme! Esta semana ha sido de terror con física que me quiere violar O_o_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Que mejor motivación que su opinión! =D_

_**Songs:**__ We Never Change - Coldplay. Delirando - La Ley._

_¡Espero les guste!_

**Día 3**

Me desperté sin motivo alguno. Me aferré a las sábanas al darme cuenta de que tenía muchísimo frío. Sábanas. ¿En qué momento me arropé? Estiré los brazos y golpeé algo duro… o me golpeé…

Contuve el aliento al reconocer el malestar en mi vientre.

Me despojé del calor que me brindaba la sábana y di un grito mudo. Mi toga se había pegado a mi cuerpo y por eso me permitía observar el aumento de tamaño de mi _pancita_. Parecía como si tuvies meses de embarazo.

¡Imposible! ¿En tan solo unas pocas horas el bebé creció tanto?

—Mi señora…

Miré a la jovencita que me había hablado con los ojos desorbitados. Ella no estuvo el día anterior… Tendría unos 16 años quizá. Tragó fuerte y bajó la mirada.

Golpeé la cama para que me mirara. Al mi cometido tener éxito, le indiqué con señas que no podía hablar.

— ¡Oh, que terrible! —exclamó —. El amo Thor me dijo que le dejara dormir aún cuando se excediera…

Fruncí el ceño y ella se mordió el labio.

—Tiene más de un día durmiendo, mi señora. Tuve que asegurarme varias veces de que seguía respirando… ¿Mi señora?

Grité un "¿QUÉ?", pero claro que no se escuchó, por fortuna para la chica. Coloqué la mano sobre el bulto y gemí. ¿Más de un día? ¡Un día menos para encontrar las piedras y las almas de Loki!

Batuqueé la almohada. Luego me sentí petrificada por el dolor y el frío que se presentó en mi cuerpo. Su epicentro era mi bultito, ahora bultote…

—Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ella no esperó una contestación por mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente se acercó a mí, me tocó la frente, hizo un ademán de preocupación y corrió hasta un escritorio… que no había visto hasta el momento. Abrió un libro grueso y antiguo; pasó páginas con rapidez, empero cuidado. Las hojas podían romperse con un mísero grado de exceso de fuerza. Sus ojos miraban con detenimiento cada página. Brillaron justo cuando exclamó: ¡Lo encontré!

Se acercó a mí corriendo y con el libro en la mano. Me aferré a la cama y comencé a sudar. La chica pronunció unas palabras totalmente desconocidas para mí, aunque entonces una estela amarilla salió de la punta de sus dedos, comencé a sentir frío, la estela cubrió mi vientre… y dejé de sentir dolor.

Le miré aterrada porque el bebé no se movió ni un poco. ¿Le había matado? ¿Qué?

—Descuide, mi señora. El bebé está bien, solo que le di lo que anhelaba… —miró mi rostro exhausto y empapado de sudor y bajó la mirada —… con tanto fervor como hace dos días…

Le miré con los ojos abierto de par en par.

— ¿Tú…? —articulé con lentitud.

Ella se sonrojó y encogió. Acaricié su brazo con una sonrisa sinceramente amable y articulé "gracias".

—No me lo agradezca, mi señora. Estoy para servirle en lo que sea. Y como de todas las doncellas yo soy la que tiene más facilidad para la magia… El amo Thor me trajo hasta aquí y yo no me rehusé siquiera. Además, le confieso, creo que las doncellas temen de usted.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Ella bajó la mirada aunque con una pequeña sonrisa también. Justo cuando quería preguntarle su nombre, el mencionado "amo" de la muchacha apareció. Me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Lis?

Me estiré un poco y le enseñé el bulto. Abrió los ojos de par en par y colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, como gesto de incredulidad.

— ¡Vaya! Ehm… Creo que ha sido mi culpa.

Recordé entonces que había dormido un día entero y le fulminé con la mirada, claro que esa vez controlé mi descontento para que el niño no se pusiera malcriado…

—Se me olvidó por completo que el embarazo se acelera aún más si se duerme demasiado, y es algo que no se puede evitar… Debí despertarte pero no recordé. Es que te veías tan agotada y triste…

Crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho y solo necesité articular una sola palabra.

Loki.

El hacerlo me hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Un día menos! Tampoco pensé en ello —_no piensas en nada_ Dije para mis adentros —. Lis, quiero enseñarte el palacio.

Miré mi ropa e hice una mueca.

—Arréglate si así gustas. Cuando estés lista, te haré el… ¿Cómo es que dicen ustedes?

— ¿Tour? —"dije" con lentitud.

— ¡Eso! Después de darte el recorrido, podrás ir con Amora.

Me quedé boquiabierta y asentí. Me alegró la noticia de Amora, era un gran paso (que anhelaba que no se redujera a nada ahora que el bebé estaba más sensible).

La muchacha me guió hasta la bañera con cuidado. Me sentía algo torpe y pesada. Con cada movimiento brusco que daba sin querer, el bebé daba una patadita leve como queriendo decir "¡Más cuidado, madre! Estoy trabajando aquí". Claro, trabajando en crecer a destiempo y en querer romperme las costillas, ¡sigue así!

Me puse un vestido casi idéntico al que tenía antes. La chica me peinó con esmero y cariño. Me dijo cuatro veces cuanto le gustaba el color de mi cabello y lo liso que era.

Cuando Thor se reunió conmigo y andábamos por el pasillo (que era de oro y piedra), recordé la pregunta que quise hacer minutos antes.

Le señalé la puerta de mi habitación y articulé "nombre" muy lentamente.

— ¿Nombre? ¿El de ella? Ah. Su nombre es _**Sigyn**_, ahora ella estará contigo en todo momento… al menos mientras estés en Asgard.

Sigyn. Sentí una alegría repentina y también una satisfacción de que a pesar de estar en un lugar extraño, Sigyn me sería de gran ayuda.

Thor y Sigyn. Ya no me sentía tan sola.

Una patadita me hizo gruñir con cariño.

_Bueno, Thor, Sigyn y tú_.

Thor me mostró los campos de entrenamiento, donde se encontraba la tal Sif y quien estuvo tentada en lanzarme su espada… Luego la Sala Real, donde se encontraba el trono que perteneció a _Allfather_ y ahora, mientras el consejo apareciese, era de Thor.

No entendí eso del consejo y me explicó. Los consejeros son dioses que viven en el Valhalla y que se reúnen en el momento de una falta absoluta del Rey Legítimo de Asgard. Según Thor, ya se les había comunicado la situación pero aún seguía a la espera de la reunión para decidir si Thor sería el Rey o… Loki.

La situación se complicaba porque bien pudo Odín hacer un pacto con Loki, entregándole el trono a mi esposo y así él poder desaparecer para superar su luto aunque con la condición de hacerse pasar por él, por obvias razones. O Loki pudo matarle sin más y hacerse pasar por Odín vilmente, como creía fervientemente Thor. Al consejo no se le escapaba nada, supuestamente.

Después de señalarme desde uno de los balcones del palacio todas las extensiones de Asgard, me dirigió hasta una recámara enorme, con sofás colocados en círculo dejando un espacio libre dentro de ellos y otro gran balcón.

—Esta era la habitación de Madre.

Sentí un escalofrío. Frigga.

Bajé la mirada y tragué fuerte.

—Te debes preguntar por qué te traje aquí.

No me lo preguntaba, pero ahora que lo mencionaba…

—Madre guardaba aquí el _Páistí na gcruinne _ o _Börn Alheimsins._ Padre le colocó ambos nombres.

Oh… La Profecía.

— ¿Sabes de qué hablo, no? —asentí lentamente —. Ella murió aquí, tratando de proteger lo que más amo —tensé la mandíbula pero a la vez sonreí internamente. Sí que quería a Jane Foster —. Y estoy seguro de que hubiese dado la vida por ti también. Nos ama… _amaba_ demasiado.

Le miré incrédula. ¿Una Reina, dar la vida por simples mortales? ¿O al menos dar la vida por mí que era la esposa de su hijo adoptivo?

—Loki no podrá ser hijo directo de Frigga pero… Es tan leal como lo fue ella. Lo que ama lo protege hasta el final.

Sus palabras me dejaron en trance. Fue en ese momento en el que la epifanía surgió y mi corazón se quebró.

Loki, el orgulloso Loki. Siempre quiso el trono. Cuando creía que era el segundo hijo de Odín, su deseo era intenso, pero al enterarse de que era el legítimo heredero del reino de Jotunheim, su anhelo por obtener el título de "Rey" incrementó. Hizo lo que fuese para obtenerlo… Pero botó a la basura todo eso por mí. Arriesgó todo solo para estar conmigo, dejó acariciarse por mí, dejó amarse…

— ¿Lis?

Al parpadear, dos grandes gotas contenidas en mis párpados fueron liberadas. Me sequé las lágrimas lentamente.

—No llores, preciosa —me sonrió Thor con amabilidad. Me abrazó protectoramente y suspiré en su pecho.

Escuché varios pasos acercarse a nosotros con rapidez y nos separamos cuando tres guardias se inclinaron ante Thor.

—Amo Thor, sufrimos disturbios. Le necesitamos enseguida.

Thor me miró apenado y yo asentí una vez. Les observé marchar con pesar y caminé lentamente alrededor de los sofás. Acaricié el mesón de piedra con especies de runas o garabatos, como diría Tyra.

—"El hombre es un animal de costumbre". Ustedes suelen ser sabios a veces.

Encaré al hombre que me propinó tremendo susto. Me quedé boquiabierta porque tuve otra epifanía: Era Odín.

Los primeros segundos no tenía idea de quién era, pero después simplemente me vino el nombre a la boca.

— ¿Odín, _Allfather_? —articulé incrédula.

—No escucho tu voz pero leo tu mente. Sí, el mismo.

_¿Qué no estaba muerto?_

—Verás, Lisbeth —un escalofrío me dominó al mencionarme —.Algunos de nosotros no morimos de una forma tan básica como ustedes, los mortales. La carne no es un impedimento para que nuestras almas sigan intactas.

_Si está bien vivo, ¿por qué le hace creer a todo el mundo que está muerto?_

—Es algo que por ahora no controlo o me rehúso a hacerlo —sonrió con sequedad —. Así que finalmente conozco a una de mis creaciones. Lisbeth, Lisbeth… Vaya que has hecho cosas grandes, Lisbeth.

Ya me estaba gastando el nombre…

— ¿Ah, no lo sabías?

_Estoy al tanto de ello, señor. Pero como comprenderá, habituarse es tedioso._

—Pero sí te habituaste eficientemente a la compañía de Loki, ¿no es así?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

—Loki no es bueno para nadie. Ni siquiera para ti aunque estés destinada a depender de él y él de ti. Puse cualquier cantidad de obstáculos en la profecía para que jamás se encontraran y… aquí estás. Que fuerte es el enlace… no creí que fuera un problema.

_¿Así que usted crea profecías en momentos de ocio, a su gusto?_

Odín sonrió con petulancia.

—Un padre intenta hacer lo mejor para sus hijos.

_Pero Loki no es su hijo._

Odín entornó el ojo, lo que me dio más coraje.

_Así que fue un tierno regalo para su unigénito y una maldición para su trofeo._

Aunque tuviera solamente un ojo, podía dejar bien en claro su ira. Di en el blanco. Sonreí con malicia.

— ¿Crees que podrás salir ilesa en tu búsqueda o de tu embarazo? Eres una midgardiana, sin poderes.

Miré un candelabro que estaba a su diestra e hice, con el poder de mi mente, que se estrellara contra la pared. Odín me fulminó con la mirada y solté un "¡Ups!" mudo.

_Comete demasiados errores, Allfather. Podrá ser un dios pero… Subestima mucho a los pelinegros._

Sonreí. Incliné mi cabeza un poco y le di la espalda sin más.

—Las cosas no terminarán bien, Lisbeth —me advirtió Odín justo cuando llegué a la puerta —. Aún estás a tiempo de abandonar lo que te propones. En la profecía, rara vez se ofrecen segundas oportunidades.

Miré fijamente a la pared que conformaba el pasillo, luego bajé la mirada.

_Solo una_.

* * *

Thor no estaba en ninguno de los pasillos en los que transitamos, así que pude caminar con toda libertad. Quería estar sola, pero el peso de más que tenía era suficiente para dejarme en claro de que nunca más lo estaría…

Me sentía frustrada porque huí de Odín. No le hice las preguntas que me atormentaban. Solo me defendí con una espada de madera… no me sorprendí tanto al sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Entre la frustración, la ira y la tristeza…

En uno de los muros del estilo griego, vi un sitio cómodo para que me pudiera sentar a llorar. Al hacerlo, me maravillé por el jardín que tenía al frente. Thor no me lo había mostrado. Me hizo sonreír el sonido de una cascada a lo lejos. Una especie de riachuelo estaba muy cerca de los muros así que me aproximé hasta él lentamente; me despojé de las sandalias, me senté sobre una piedra mediana seca y dejé que el agua acariciara mis pies. El agua estaba fría, por eso el bebé dio una patadita tierna, la cual interpreté como placentera.

Al principio creí que el frío me disgustaba, sin embargo, con el pasar de los segundos, me sentí a gusto.

Recordé "A la Orilla del Río Piedra me Senté y Lloré" de Paulo Coelho e inmediatamente se me aguaron los ojos de nuevo. Rodeé mi bultito con los brazos para que mi alma mantuviera las fuerzas. Mi bebé era lo más importante… así como salvar a su padre.

Odín ya me había dado a entender que el embarazo sería complicado. Mucho antes de que Loki apareciera y diera un vuelco a mi vida por completo, pensé mucho en _La Muerte_ como una aliada. Ahora me había traicionado… ¿O yo la traicioné primero? Lo único que nos juntaba era el hecho de que no tenía a nadie, estaba _realmente sola_. Tyra, Otto y Faena no contaban porque siempre estaban ausentes… Pero Loki cambió eso, me hizo dar el paso que me sacó de los confines de _La Muerte_ para llevarme a _La Vida_. Empecé a vivir de vedad cuando me sacó a bailar aquella primera noche.

Podía recordarlo todo con tanta claridad. Los palillos de colores hechos trizas por mi ocio, el ridículo antifaz que llevaba puesto. Aquel primer contacto entre el Sr. Laufeyson, un empresario aparentemente europeo y Lisbeth Longrey, la hija rebelde del gran Otto Longrey. Cuando éramos solo el Sr. Laufeyson y Lisbeth Longrey…

Aunque las verdades siempre salen a la luz. Loki, el dios de los engaños y Asha Schäfer, la hija de una pareja con un final trágico.

—Lisbeth.

Me petrifiqué y contuve el aliento al repetirse el llamado.

Salí del riachuelo, me sequé los pies con el borde del vestido, lo escurrí torpemente y fui a paso veloz por los pasillos, tratando de ubicar esa voz.

La voz de Loki.

—Lisbeth.

Me dirigí como hace un ratón en busca del queso. Solo que no precisamente mi olfato me ayudaba, era algo más… Mi corazón estaba desbocado y mis emociones revueltas.

—Lisbeth.

Bajé unas escaleras y me apoyé a tiempo de la pared cuando me resbalé. Aún había agua salpicando del borde de mi vestido.

—Lisbeth —se escuchaba más fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Había despertado? ¿Cómo? ¿Una de sus almas estaba en Asgard?

Abrí entonces la puerta de donde creía yo que provenía la voz de mi esposo; la rabia y la decepción me cayeron encima. Su risa maliciosa no ayudó ni pizca.

—Vaya que fue fácil traerte aquí. En Niflheim te harán pedazos si la razón no la tienes bien asegurada.

Fulminé con la mirada a la rubia de ojos verdes. Ella sonrió a medias.

—Oh, cierto. Eres la "esposa de Loki". Así que eres en cierta forma, princesa de Asgard. A sus órdenes, majestad —la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas con fuerza. Di un brinco al fijar mi mirada en el gran hombre robusto de terrible aspecto —. Mi nombre es Amora, La Encantadora.

Entorné los ojos y sonreí también. No pude evitarlo. Amora se rió entre dientes. Le chasqueó la lengua al tipo que seguía detrás de mí y mirándome con desprecio.

—Oh, Skurge. Es una princesa, no seas mal educado —dijo con una mueca para luego sentarse en el sillón.

Observé que tenía varias ollas humeantes y con un horrible olor.

—Thor —sonrió de una forma distinta al mencionarlo —me dijo que Loki te aseguró de que yo te ayudaría en lo que sea. Se arriesgó bastante al decirte eso.

_¿Por qué?_

—Porque Loki no está aquí para darme órdenes —dijo cruzando las piernas. ¿Cómo pudo…? Claro… Leía mi mente… Me sentía como si tuviese el IQ de un mosquito. Como si fuese obvia…

_Bien. Si no me quieres ayudar, yo misma iré a buscar las piedras y rescataré las almas de Loki. Pero cuando vuelva en sí y me pida que le explique todo lo que hice, se molestará mucho si le digo que no me quisiste ayudar, que estuve sola todo el tiempo. Ambas conocemos bien a Loki y… No se lo tomará a la ligera._

Amora tensó la mandíbula por un mísero segundo para una risa histérica sustituirla. Yo sonreí secamente y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Crees que tú sola podrás salir con vida de los nueve reinos? —me miró de arriba abajo con desprecio.

Miré una de las ollas y la hice explotar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tenía meses haciendo esa pócima!

_¿Quieres apostar?_

Me miró con fuego puro en sus ojos. Me costó mucho, pero logré retener, de hecho, combatí fuego con fuego. Miró al tal Skurge y suspiró rendida.

—Le debo varios favores a Loki. Creo que estaremos a mano si ayudo a su queridita humanita… —estaba mirando a su aliado pero luego miró mi cuerpo —… embarazada.

Bajé la mirada y ella resopló antes de levantarse.

— ¿Sabes siquiera donde están las piedras?

Negué con la cabeza y Amora gruñó entre dientes con frustración. La entendía, así me sentía yo.

—Siempre es así, ni una pista…

_En este caso, la muerte no le dio mucho tiempo para que me explicara con lujo de detalles…_

Alzó una ceja y yo crucé los brazos detrás de mi espalda. Su perenne sarcástica sonrisa me sacaba de quicio. Apreté los dedos en torno a mi brazo, canalizando mi ira.

—Loki no dejó las piedras en cualquier lugar. Eso es seguro.

_Las piedras están esparcidas por los nueve reinos, como las almas de Loki._

—Bueno, si encontramos a una de ellas, hallaremos las demás con facilidad. Se anhelan demasiado y chillan cuando están separadas.

_¿Literal?_

—No. Titilan, de hecho. Ya es muy tarde… —miró mi pancita —… para ti, debes descansar.

_He dormido un día entero_

—Pues deberías seguir durmiendo para que tengas al bebé antes de salir a buscar a los _Lokis_.

Le miré incrédula. ¿Dejar a mi bebé? ¡No! Además, ¿y si me tomaba un mes el embarazo? Loki estaría perdido para entonces.

_No. Iremos mañana._

—Estás en condiciones delicadas. Debes esperar al menos dos o tres días. Así vas aprendiendo algo más de los reinos a los que tendrás que enfrentarte.

_Puedo tolerar…_

—Así haremos, princesa. Le guste o no. A no ser que quiera suicidarse, si es así, ¡adelante! —la fulminé con la mirada y se encogió de hombros —. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezaremos…

_Jotünheim._

Alzó una ceja y yo suspiré.

_Creo que es buena idea empezar allí. Al menos una piedra debe estar…_

—Más te vale que haya una, niña. Detesto perder el tiempo y perderemos un día entero si te equivocas.

_¿Hablas de un reino por día, o más?_

—Así es.

_¿No podemos chequear dos?_

— ¿Crees que un reino es solo lo que tus ojos alcanzan a ver? Hay mucho más. No estamos de excursión, es una búsqueda a ciegas.

Le fulminé con la mirada de nuevo. Solo quedaban 16 días que pasarían con gran rapidez. Como un huracán: rápido y con residuos desastrosos.

Amora se puso en pie y la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo no recordaba a ese gigantón de tan mal aspecto?

Entendí que habíamos concluido nuestra sesión…

Skurge me miró fijamente hasta que salí del escondrijo maloliente de Amora.

Sentí unas ganas horribles de correr de regreso a mi habitación con Sigyn. Mientras subía las escaleras a prisa, me tropecé con Thor y me sostuvo por los brazos.

— ¡Lisbeth! ¿En dónde has estado?

Me tomó dos segundos obviar su tono. Articulé "Amora", poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Ella te buscó?

Negué con la cabeza.

¡Ay, que horrible no poder comunicarse con palabras!

Sacudí la cabeza, dándome por vencida después de tontos intentos de explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Me rehusé a hacer el ridículo… y a enfadar a _baby Loki_.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Suspiré, y empecé de nuevo con la explicación.

—Las cosas en Asgard se están complicando al borde de la locura. Debo encargarme de ello.

Me acordé de Odín. De la pequeña discusión que tuvimos: Le di un manotazo en el gran bíceps. Alzó una ceja.

_¿Odín no estaba muerto? ¡Lo vi, habló conmigo hace rato!_

—Eso es imposible, Lis —negó Thor incrédulo —. _Allfather_ está muerto.

_Ahora no solo estoy muda sino que veo espejismos también, ¿no?_

—Lis, sé que estás estresada… —le hice una mueca y me crucé de brazos.

_Sé lo que vi. Odín está vivo, Thor._

Después de su patética insistencia en que Odín estaba muerto… Me llevó al comedor donde para colmo de males, estaban la tal Sif y sus compañeros. El más gordo masticaba audiblemente y con desespero una pata de cerdo. Dejó de morder al verme entrar. Los otros bebían vino y se quedaron con la copa pegada a los labios.

Mi presencia no era lo único que les "cortó la nota" de comer, era mi panza de embarazada lo que más les llamó la atención.

—Sírvete lo que quieras, Lis. Debes de estar muy hambrienta —dijo Thor y mirando a cada uno por dos segundos.

Al fijar mi mirada en la comida, mi estómago saltó de alegría.

Me serví carne guisada con grandes trozos de papa tierna. Al probarla, sentí un agradable cosquilleo en el paladar. Ya entendía por qué Loki no se sentía a gusto con la comida de Mid… La Tierra.

Había una especie de torta de chocolate que me llamaba a gritos. Decidí comer suficiente carne y luego me serví de la torta. Al terminarla, me tomé un gran vaso de agua y suspiré sintiéndome muy, muy bien.

Miré entonces a Thor y él se echó a reír.

—Placentero —no fue pregunta. Asentí apenada y él me rodeó con un brazo.

—Alimentado a su pequeño monstruo… que ya no es tan pequeño —masculló Sif, quien acariciaba su escudo.

Por impulso, apreté el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano y se lo lancé; le hubiese atravesado la garganta de no haber chocado el cuchillo contra el plato entes de lanzarlo. De todas maneras, el cuchillo atravesó el escudo hasta su mitad.

Sif estaba perpleja y los demás se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer o decir. Thor se petrificó estando aún pegado a mí. Me levanté sin más, hice una pequeña reverencia y salí con normalidad del salón.

_Para ese tipo de molestias no te pones chillón, ¿eh?_

Una patadita de respuesta me hizo reír con ganas.

Extrañamente, logré dirigirme al pasillo de mi habitación y faltando unos metros para llegar, Thor se situó a mi lado en silencio, aunque sus ojos desorbitados decían más de lo que quería.

En realidad, me sentía de lo mejor. Le enseñé a una diosa guerrera que no era bueno meterse conmigo y menos con mi bebé. ¿Arremetería contra mí? No me quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperar el ataque…

—Ésta es la habitación de Loki —dijo Thor al abrirme la puerta. Me paralicé en el marco de la puerta y le miré sorprendida —. Creo que es bueno que lo sepas, así te sentirás más a gusto.

Cuando logré desprenderme del suelo, observé a Sigyn quien dormía profundamente sobre el escritorio. Me dio pena verla allí y no sobre mi cama. Debía estar exhausta.

—Sigyn, Sigyn… Tantos años de servicio y sigue siendo la misma chiquilla tímida —se dijo Thor a si mismo mientras observaba a la muchacha también.

¿Tantos años de servicio? ¡Pero si solo tenía 16 años o menos!

Oh…

Me acerqué hasta ella y le miré con cariño. Thor acarició el antiguo libro que usó Sigyn conmigo horas atrás con nostalgia.

—Si nuestra _Galanka_ es exactamente nuestra copia… debe poseer nuestras habilidades. Deberías pedirle ayuda a Sigyn y aprenderte unos hechizos básicos. Este fue el primer libro que Madre le dio a Loki. El más antiguo de todos y se lo dio sin más. Él obtuvo otros con el tiempo pero éste siempre fue su favorito.

Sonreí un poco. Thor suspiró y besó mi coronilla.

—Descansa, chica valiente. Por si quieres dormir de nuevo.

¿Más? ¡Ahh!

Una vez fuera de la habitación, miré de nuevo a Sigyn… y tuve una idea.

Si podía estrellar cosas contra las paredes y estallarlas, ¿por qué no alzar a alguien con cuidado y trasladarlo a un sitio más cómodo?

Estiré mi mano en dirección a la durmiente Sigyn. Me alejé tres pasos de ella, respiré hondo y empezó a levitar. La moví con lentitud por, además de que no quería despertarla, su peso. Solo había movido objetos de bajo peso y ella era un reto. Fruncí el ceño a medio proceso. El bebé me dio una patadita, quizá estaba calentándome por el esfuerzo.

Tuve que acelerar mi cometido porque me empecé a sentir un poco débil. La coloqué sobre el sofá que estaba junto a mi cama y resoplé, triunfante.

Después de sentirme mejor, quise practicar mi telequinesia con varios objetos a la vez. De distintos pesos, tamaños, formas… Pronto alcé todos los objetos, incluyendo el sofá donde yacía la hermosa Sigyn y la cama donde yo estaba sentada en posición de indio.

Alguien ras… ¿Alguien rasguñó la puerta?

Los objetos temblaron un poco por mi momentánea distracción. Me concentré en la puerta y sonreí al girar la manija. Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver a mi visita.

¡Fenrir!

El lobo le echó un vistazo a Sigyn y optó por dar un aullido muy bajo. Se subió a la cama y lo abracé con ganas. Comenzó a lamerme el rostro, el cabello, el cuello, mientras yo acariciaba su hermoso pelaje negro. Cerré la puerta con mi poder y enterré el rostro en el pecho de Fenrir.

La oscuridad que me atrapó en ese momento me hizo recordar a Loki besando mi cuello. Era como si él lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento; toqué mi cuello y sonreí, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para poder mantener el recuerdo claro y vívido.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, los labios rojos semi abiertos por el esfuerzo de tomar aire. El movimiento en ellos murmurando, suplicando: Ámame. El intenso brillo de sus ojos.

Fenrir gimió y alzó mi rostro haciendo que mi barbilla se apoyara de su hocico.

_Le extraño._

Volvió a gemir… en respuesta.

_Volverá. Me aseguraré de eso, lo prometo._

Jadeó y me dio un lengüetazo. Se acostó en la cama, ocupando la mitad de ésta y me pegué a él, buscando algo de calor.

Miré a Sigyn quien seguía profundamente dormida.

Entonces un sentimiento nació en mí: la envidia.

¡Ella dormía tranquila! Sin ninguna preocupación de seguro o al menos no tan grave como las mías. Si yo pudiera darme el lujo de dormir y que cuando despertara, estuviesen resueltos todos mis problemas… Despertar y ver a Loki cargando a nuestro bebé. Ese era mi gran sueño, era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Poco a poco Sigyn se fue yendo lejos de mi vista. El sueño había vuelto y renovado.

Team Loki/Lisbeth: Thor, Sigyn y Fenrir.

Solo eso me hizo dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

¡Wow! Transcribí casi todo del cuaderno a la computadora hasta ahora, 11:11 de la noche. Uff!

_Börn Alheimsins _Significa: Hijos del Universo. ¿Se acuerdan? Solo que esta vez busqué la traducción al islandés y coloqué la traducción irlandesa, la que escribí en "El Misterioso Sr. Laufeyson".

¡Espero les haya gustado chicas! ¡Besos! =D


	3. Sonrisa

_¡Ay chicas! Física no solo me quiso violar. __**Lo hizo**__. Solo espero que en las otras tres evaluaciones haya salido bien…_

_Este capítulo será corto en comparación con los demás, como son caps. por día en la vida de Lis (Asha) =)_

_**Song: **__Oblivion - M83 ft. Susanne Sundfør. (La canción es hermosaaaaa)._

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**III. Sonrisa**

Ese atardecer era imposible. No podía creer que en el cielo pudiera haber tanta perfección.

El color de las nubes era de un degradado gris. El cielo debería de ser azul, pero se veía rojo, amarillo, naranja… El sol era inexplicable.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, bastante hermoso.

Estaba apoyada del balcón con los brazos cruzados. _Me sentía en paz._

— ¿Y cómo es la paz?

Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, bastante desagradable. Giré mi cabeza en busca de la mujer que me habló, que no era Sigyn precisamente.

No la reconocí, pero era hermosa. La edad estaba presente en su rostro aunque no opacaba ni un poco su belleza. Su cabello era totalmente dorado y en ondas; brillaba a pesar de la poca luz que nos rodeaba.

Fruncí el ceño al no saber la respuesta.

—No tienes que pensar demasiado, solo debes dejarle sembrarse en tu centro.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago y toqué allí por instinto. Estaba… normal. ¿Y mi…?

Le miré aterrada y ella me arrullo.

—Todo está bien. Están bien.

— ¿A quienes se refiere?

¿Hablaba?

—Mira esa constelación a lo lejos —dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente. Apreté los puños pero al ella tocar mi brazo, mi ira desapareció, dejándome desconcertada por un momento, a decir verdad — ¿Ves que está en un punto clave entre los Reinos?

Fue entonces que detallé estelas de estrellas que se estiraban en el universo y que rodeaban grandes masas, que eran planetas. El Yggdrasil.

—Ya no tengo nada que envidiarle a Heimdall —sonrió la mujer.

Le miré de reojo y ella me sonrió con dulzura.

—Yo ya no puedo hacer nada por él. Pero tú sí, es tu destino, propósito. Amarle, protegerle, ayudarle… Se fuerte, Lisbeth.

— ¿Pero usted quién es? —susurré.

—Solo una madre que aún después de ida sigue velando por sus hijos.

Entorné los ojos y contuve el aliento. No pude ni pronunciar su nombre. Acarició mi rostro con cariño y luego me señaló a la habitación. No podía ver bien por unas cortinas de seda blanca.

—No dejes que te atrapen. Solo baila, da vueltas entre ellas y podrás llegar hasta donde quieres. Nunca olvides tu objetivo, lo que anhelas de verdad

Asentí una vez, hice una reverencia y ella me sonrió nuevamente.

Avancé entre las cortinas y me empezaron a estrujar. Cientos de imágenes oscuras se empezaron a reflejar en ellas y yo solo grité, sentía dolor y no sabía por qué. Me agaché y me cubrí las piernas.

_Solo baila, da vueltas entre ellas y podrás llegar hasta donde quieras. Nunca olvides tu objetivo, lo que anhelas de verdad._

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me sentí segura. Eran ellos, oh, claro que sí. Eran ellos lo que más anhelaba.

Entre los extraños ruidos provenientes de las tenebrosas imágenes en las cortinas, estiré los brazos, me levanté, cerré los ojos nuevamente, pero no por miedo o dolor sino porque me sentía confiada; mantuve en mi mente su rostro. Me puse de puntillas, di una vuelta y la cortina me rozó con suavidad. Funcionaba.

Empecé a moverme con más gracia por entre las cientos de cortinas que eran interminables hasta que…

Al fin. La habitación. Y Loki.

Estaba sentado sobre un banco y frente al otro balcón, sin camisa, solo con su pantalón negro. Sostenía algo en sus brazos.

— ¿Loki?

Me miró. Sus ojos brillaron al su sonrisa traviesa revelarse.

— ¡Lis, ven!

Me acerqué lentamente. Sentía pánico. Loki se veía feliz. ¿Por qué yo solo me sentía asustada?

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, él liberó una de sus manos y me tomó por la cintura.

—Te necesita. Al igual que yo.

Me incliné para ver a nuestro bebé…

* * *

Un jadeo me despertó. Miré a Fenrir quien intentaba dormirse de nuevo. Era de noche aún. Traté de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para recuperar el sueño pero entonces, en el cielo, la constelación de Frigga me deseó buenas noches justo antes de volver a dormirme.

* * *

**¡Bueno chicas! Para la semana que viene voy a estar más relajada y con más tiempo libre porque el miércoles salgo de vacaciones (benditas elecciones, me cayeron de perla xD). Estoy escribiendo en negritas para que no se confundan xD Para tapara yo así que por si acaso xD**

**El vestido de Asha es bastante sencillo, como este: photo /498627237/ lady_summer_ long_white_casua l_ (espero que se vea, FF está cambiando mucho *_*)**

**¡Besos, buenas noches, las quierooo! =D**


	4. Día 4

_¿Cómo están las lectoras más geniales del mundo? =D Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y un Año Nuevo fabuloso =D_

_Perdón por la tardanza. Mi cuaderno estaba perdido en los confines de la casa de mi madre y acabo de recuperarlo (Yeeeeeiii) y como estaba en la playa, sin internet que me impidiera transcribir, aquí estaaaaa._

_Por cierto, creo que alternaré las subidas de los caps. Por ejemplo, esta semana actualizo __**Novilunio**__, la otra __**El Origen de Khan**__ (un crossover de Star Trek (mundo: Into Darkness) y Sherlock), luego de nuevo actualizo __**Novilunio**__, y así sucesivamente =D_

_**Songs: **__Watch The World Burn - Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard - The Dark Knight OST (cuando escribo algo oscuro, esta canción es perfecta para mí). __Y: Christopher is Ruined - Dirk Brossé (Parade's End Soundtrack). ¡CUMBERBATCH! xD_

_¡Espero les guste! =D_

**Día 4**

Volví en sí justo cuando Thor empezaba a hablar de Niflheim. Finalmente dejó de mirar el libro para mirar mi expresión de sueño-fastidio-tortura-pesadilla-incomprensión.

— ¿Lis? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. Extrañaba el que me llamaran Asha, más bien, la forma en cómo lo decía Loki…

Suspiré. Estiré el brazo donde estaba apoyando mi cabeza y gemí un poco. Puse los ojos en blanco por el cosquilleo. Cientos de miles de pinchazos a la vez. Perfecto.

— ¿Entendiste lo de Alfheim?

Tomé una hoja arrugada, una pluma, la empapé de tinta de mala gana y escribí.

_**Elfos marihuaneros que viven en el bosque. Fuerte y claro…**_

La expresión de Thor fue un poema. Un soneto shakesperiano.

Me reí entre dientes y volví a escribir.

_**Gente que come mucha hierba.**_

—Oh, al menos si entendiste esa parte.

Solté una carcajada muda y Thor se acarició las sienes. Traté de controlarme y articulé un "lo siento" no muy sincero.

— ¿Un resumen?

Asentí en un suspiro.

—Elfos de luz, los buenos. Son grandes sanadores y son bastante amables. Creo que disfrutarás Alfheim a menos que te moleste el chillón tono de voz de los elfos.

Volví a asentir. Los ojos de Thor parecieron oscurecerse cuando dijo:

—Ahora préstame suma atención con respecto a Niflheim. Es todo lo contrario a Alfheim en cuanto a belleza y bondad. Es el reino de la niebla eterna: nunca puedes ver nada excepto monstruos que toman la forma de lo que más amas y lo que más temes, juntos, solo para atormentarte hasta la locura. Si no logras salir de allí, estando una vez tu mente vulnerable, terminas convirtiéndote en un monstruo más con sed de miedo.

Al principio me vino a la mente un _Boggart_. Pero mientras Thor seguía hablando, me imaginé algo mucho peor. El bebé me dio una patadita para que reaccionara: estaba temblando.

—Es mejor que no pienses mucho respecto a los monstruos de Niflheim…

¡Ah, si hubiese dicho eso desde el principio!

—Mientras más pienses en ellos, una forma más vívida tendrán cuando les enfrentes.

Tomé la hoja de nuevo y escribí:

_**¿Por qué no hablamos de nuevo de los elfos fumados?**_

Thor se rió entre dientes y yo me mordí el labio.

—Eres muy fuerte, Lis. Sé que Niflheim no será un problema para ti.

Certero lo dicho en el caso de la Lisbeth de antes. ¿Pero la de ahora? ¿La enamorada del dios de los engaños y las travesuras? ¿La embarazada? ¡Ja!

_**Eres divertido, Thor.**_

—No intento ser divertido, Lis —hizo un pequeño puchero y apreté los labios para no reírme —. Quiero darte ánimos.

A su manera, pero sí. Comprendía de qué hablaba. Acaricié su manota y le sonreí. Él, en cambio, sonrió y me miró con nostalgia.

Pude ver en sus ojos azules la tristeza y la preocupación. La lástima. Me creía débil para el trabajo.

Y en ese momento, así me sentía yo.

Pero Loki confió en mí. Si no me hubiese creído apta para salvarlo, no me hubiese dado las directrices. O, ¿acaso mis lágrimas le convencieron? ¿La muerte le tornó más susceptible?

—Lis…

Miré a mi cuñado apenada. Alzó mi rostro colocando dos dedos en mi barbilla.

—Todo estará bien.

_Allfather_ me vino a la mente y bajé la mirada. ¿Y si no?

_**Debemos aclarar algo.**_

Thor frunció el ceño. Respiré hondo y me acomodé en la silla.

_**Quiero saber con exactitud qué harás cuando Loki despierte.**_

El rostro de Thor se ensombreció y crispó el puño.

—Thor —articulé; trataba de controlar mi respiración. No sabía que pasaba por su mente.

—Lo que el Consejo dicte.

_**Y según la experiencia o lo que te haya explicado Odin. ¿Cuál sería el veredicto?**_

—Muerte o algo peor.

El bebé jamás podría hacerme sentir lo mismo o igual a lo que las palabras de Thor me causaron en ese instante.

¿Algo peor? ¡¿QUÉ PODRÍA SER PEOR QUE LA MUERTE?!

_**Tienes que prometerme algo, Thor.**_

—Lisbeth, no puedo desobedecer lo que vaya a dictaminar el Consejo.

_**Pero tú eres el rey… por ahora.**_

—Lisbeth, entiende que…

Le di un puño a la mesa y le señalé la hoja.

_**Prométeme que le darás una noche. Querrá hablar conmigo, querrá estar con el bebé si ya ha nacido en aquel momento. En la mañana…**_

Dejé de escribir para meditar bien que hacer, porque si pedía algo distinto a lo "razonable" que tenía en mente, me lo negaría sin rechistar. Al menos tenía que darle un respiro a Loki.

… _**En la mañana podrás llevártelo pero al menos dale unas horas de libertad. Y en dado caso de que yo no esté, has que el Consejo le permita cuidar del bebé. Mi hijo le necesitará por completo.**_

Thor bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba.

_**Es tu hermano, Thor. Aún cuando Loki se empeñe en negarte, ustedes se quieren. No le dejes caer de nuevo.**_

Me miró con los ojos aguados. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó el libro nuevamente.

—Estábamos en… en…

_**Thor, prométeme que no dejarás que caiga en desgracia.**_

Él cerró los ojos un instante.

—Ah, Helheim. Es un reino a pesar de que se encuentra en el lugar más lúgubre de Niflheim. Es donde se encuentran las almas que murieron en deshonra… O les despojaron de su cuerpo —me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos —. Está gobernado por la hija de Lok…

Le miré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Thor se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Hela —dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Hija de Lok-i? —articulé.

—Vaya, me matará cuando se entere.

— ¿Loki tiene una hija? —volví a articular. El bebé me dio una patadita.

—Tiene varios hijos, de hecho…

¡¿VARIOS?!

—Hela, Jömundgander, Sleipnir y Fenrir…

Me quedé boquiabierta. Oh Dios… Mi lobo fiel también era mi hijastro.

—Se suponía que no te ibas a enterar de esta forma. Realmente lo siento, Lis. A veces mi boca me deja mal.

Le miré despectivamente y bajó la mirada. Pero no era a él a quién debía mirar así, era a Loki.

Tendría que golpearle al menos una vez por ocultarme la hermosa familia que tenía...

—Con quienes tiene más contacto es con Fenrir y Sleipnir. Hela le odia y Jömundgander no se queda atrás.

Me petrifiqué con una idea.

_**Espera. Dices que Hela le odia. Y si ella gobierna esa área… ¡Es posible que tenga a una de las almas de Loki atrapada!**_

Thor torció el gesto y resopló. Me sacudí, intentando borrar esa idea de mi mente. Pero una idea es como una herida, podrás sanarla pero la cicatriz quedará en ti para siempre.

El gigantón del hermano de mi esposo siguió contándome sobre lo terrible que era Helheim y las cosas tan terribles que había hecho su dueña con los intrusos en su tierra. Después me habló de Jotünheim, el reino helado y poblado de gigantes de ojos rojos y piel agrietada de color azul.

No quedé muy convencida con su relato a causa de que ya había visto a Loki en su forma Jotun y no se veía tan mal como me lo pintaba Thor. Quizá Loki era más hermoso de lo normal (o pero claro que lo era), pero en su forma Jotun. Tendría que verlo yo misma.

Me habló del reino del fuego en donde se dice que un dios que yace dormido, al despertar, desatará la destrucción en todo el universo. El reino de los elfos oscuros, lo que ocurrió en Londres mientras yo estaba en SHIELD, justo unos pocos días antes de mi escape. Todo cuadraba.

Jane Foster tenía el Aether dentro de ella (por lo que entendí, la cosa más peligrosa e indestructible que existe) y Loki era el único que podía llevarles al reino oscuro. "Murió" allí (mi angustia fue enorme por unos segundos). Thor creyó que había muerto, pero a los días, cuando notaron que Odin había desaparecido y que jamás se recuperó el cuerpo de Loki… Se unieron los cabos. Loki desapareció, porque envió a Fenrir a rescatarme del control de SHIELD, de ser aplastada por Hulk…

Vanaheim me fascinó por todo lo que me contó, y me encantó más porque Sigyn era una Vanir, aunque criada por asgardianos en su mayoría.

Después de la clase intensiva sobre geografía universal… Me tocaba sobre abracadabras y demás, pero con Sigyn.

—No es tan difícil, mi señora. Es bastante fácil, solo debe centrar su mente en el objeto… o la persona a quien le aplicará el hechizo o si es para usted, solo blanquee su mente.

Las palabras son lo fácil, pero el que te salga el hechizo… A la primera me mareé y Sigyn tuvo que estabilizarme. Quería transformar una hoja de papel en una flor y lo que hice fue quemarla.

—Mi señora, debe pronunciar _blevienichek_, no _blevienilé._

Detalles, detalles…

* * *

Aquella noche volví a despertarme con el mismo sueño de la noche anterior. Loki semidesnudo, dándome la espalda, pidiéndome que me acercara, sosteniendo al bebé que nunca puedo ver porque despierto, y pánico. Terrible pánico de principio a fin.

Fenrir dormía a mi lado, protegiéndome. No le podía mirar de la misma forma, simplemente no podía. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de mí, pero a la vez le miraba con incredulidad y amor. Incredulidad porque, ¿cómo Loki podía tener a un lobo, a una diosa monstruosa, a una enorme serpiente y a un caballo de ocho patas como hijos?

Y con amor porque era creación del hombre que amaba, era parte de él.

Respiré hondo. Le eché un vistazo a Sigyn, que ahora dormía en una cama al igual que yo, por órdenes mías. Suspiraba a veces en sueños y en ese instante en que la observé, lo hizo. Sonreí dulcemente. Era tan tierna en trato tanto como lucía. Era ingenua, extremadamente dulce y atenta. Le estaba tratando de quitar el "mi señora", porque realmente no era dueña de nada y menos de alguien, pero era imposible. No era difícil decir "Asha", ¿o sí?

Me levanté de la cama sin moverme demasiado, más que todo por el peso del niño. Se movía con constancia y sentía que me iba a reventar los órganos cada vez que lo hacía.

—Lo que falta es que nazca felino, el niño este —mascullé cuando logré levantarme. Me acerqué hasta el escritorio de Loki y volví a ojear el libro de hechizos. Practiqué un rato el cambiar una hoja por flor, luego las quemé todas. Busqué un hechizo de restauración que logré hacer como 79 intentos después.

Una brisa fría entró por la ventana. Me acerqué hasta ésta para cerrarla pero me petrifiqué cuando unos ojos azules intensos me miraron fijamente en la oscuridad. Unos dientes enormes y blancos se mostraron y luego una brisa fuerte, mal oliente y petrificadora que me hizo caer al suelo.

Fenrir y Sigyn a los pocos segundos aparecieron a mi lado y me ayudaron a levantarme.

Le señalé a Sigyn mi panza, con un ataque de llanto.

"Mi bebé, mi bebé", no dejaba de articular.

Fenrir me subió a su lomo y me colocó en la cama con sumo cuidado. Me revisé el vestido en busca de la sangre, porque sentía mucho dolor.

—Respire profundo, todo está bien —me dijo Sigyn al revisarme. Murmuró unas palabras y el dolor comenzó a disminuir —. El bebé está bien a pesar de la fea caída. ¿Qué le hizo caer?

Negué con la cabeza en un principio, pero luego me detuve y empecé a jadear.

Thanos.

Esos ojos y esa sonrisa tan maniática tenían que ser de él.

¿Pero cómo pudo llegar hasta allá? Iba a por mí, iba a por mi bebé. Si me mataba, también mataba a Loki.

—Mi señora, cálmese, no debe alterarse.

El dolor volvió y con más intensidad. Tanto que me desmayé.

Desperté a medias, creía yo, unas horas después. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Sigyn que estaba sentada en la punta de la cama y con su mano en mi pie. Miraba a la ventana. Por instinto miré allí también, temiendo que fuese Thanos, pero no había nada.

—Vamos, Fenrir. Regresa —susurró Sigyn con preocupación. Oh, de seguro salió en busca del "intruso".

Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero me sentía muy débil. Lo último que mis ojos observaron fue algo brillante, en la biblioteca. Mi corazón se desbocó por un instante, pero el cansancio pudo más que la ansiedad.

* * *

FF estaba bastante raro desde hace unos días, por eso no actualicé antes =( Ahorita fue que dejó el paro y ya esta trabajando Jejeje xD ¡Besos, las quiero!


End file.
